Blood Lust (RosarioVampire Season III FF)
by Naoto Love
Summary: Tsukune and the gang has just beaten one of the strongest know monster, Alucard. But, what's next? Is that the highlight of the groups life, or are there many more challenging adventures to come for the gang? And lastly, who will he chose as his one and only? Find out the answers, and more in this Rosario Vampire Season III Fan-made story. Warning: OC's will be required further on


**Hello readers, this is a new Rosario Vampire fanfiction that takes place after all of the events of Rosario+Vampire Season II Chapter 67 (The final one I think) and this basically is me creating something to continue the story. Yes, before you ask, there will be OC's, but mainly as a cause of fighting the same enemies as before will get boring. I am branching out into territory I haven't really touched before, which is me attempting to continue a series.**

**I hope you like this 1,484 word chapter**

**Here we go!**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire, or any of the characters, except for OC's featured in later on.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tsukune POV<strong>

Tsukune stared at his ceiling, coated in a thick layer of his own sweat, remembering the events that had occured today.

Normally he's great at hiding his lust for Moka's blood, he's had a pretty good grip on it, but now that he was a Shinso, the thirst became four times as strong. Today, he could not stop staring at her veins, hell, not just hers but everybody's.

Kokoa even got a nose bleed by Kurumu's skimpy outfit, and that alone made Tsukune shiver. "What am I gonna do," He whined, tossing and turning frantically in his bed. If that wasn't enough, it looks like there were also some unmentioned consequences for him being a ghoul for so long, one being the development of another personality.

Yes, that's right, because of him actually releasing his full ghoul form three times, he now has split personalities.

The brunet looked over at the digital clock atop his bedside table, reading 7:30 AM, meaning he should start getting ready for school. He groaned as he moved his body into an upright position, feeling a sharp pain in his arm as he tried using it to support his body.

"Damn it! Still hasn't healed?" He growled, referring to him biting his arm yesterday as an attempt to satisfy his thirst. It didn't work.

Tsukune shook his head quickly, getting up to his feet, and walked toward his bathroom.

RVRVRV

After getting ready, Tsukune met with the girls out in the courtyard, receiving loving glares from them all, except Kokoa, who was eyeing him in a suspicious way. She probably noticed him staring at all of their veins.

Before he could say his greetings, a pair of extra large breasts were upon his face. This caused his face to redden, as he struggled for air.

Sure, he could throw her off, with his new vampiric strength, even throw her across the entire campus, but he wouldn't do that to a friend.

"Get off him! You're gonna kill him!" Moka's relaxing voice practically yelled with anger, as she yanked Kurumu off of him. The two began arguing, but the brunet didn't hear a word of it as he was distracted by the sound of Kurumu's heartbeat seconds ago, that and the perfect view he had of her glowing veins.

_Dammit, get a hold of yourself! _Tsukune gritted his teeth, angry with the way he was thinking. Suddenly, he felt a chill in the air, glancing over at where the vampire and the succubus were just fighting, they were both frozen solid.

"M-Mizore!" Yukari shouted, finally butting into the groups ramblings. The snow fairy simply stood there nonchalantly, her eyes completely focused on Tsukune. He sighed heavily, he can't be mad anymore, this kind of thing happens daily, maybe even too often.

It wouldn't be incorrect to say that life has gotten pretty boring since they beat Alucard, everyone is to scared of him to even get close, not that he blames them either, he'd be scared of him too.

Plus, with Issa always protecting them, how can Tsukune have any fun?

_Since when did I start thinking like a madman? _He asked himself, he used to hate fighting, and now he's tired of all the peace? _**It's not thinking like a madman, it's thinking like a vampire! **_A raspy voice echoed through Tsukune's mind, causing him to shake his head rapidly. _You're not real! _He shouted internally.

His frantic movements, however, has gained the attention of the girls, and some other students walking past them.

"Tsukune, is something the matter?" Kokoa asked, but in a tone that made it clear she had an idea of what was going on.

"Why do you say it like that!?" The blue haired succubus shouted, obviously bothered by the way she was talking to her mate of fate. Tsukune decided to ignore Kokoa's tone, and answer the question anyways. "No, I'm fine," He lied, but somehow was able to fool them all into believing him.

_I'm gonna have to talk to Ruby about what's going on... I'm sure she'll know what's up... _

Luckily on the way to school, they ran into the raven haired witch, which just so happened to be looking for Tsukune.

"Huh? The Headmaster wants to see me?" He asked as if shocked, which he honestly was. "Yeah, he said something about needing to check your head, or something," She replied, a small grin appearing on her face.

He simply nodded toward her, and turned to the rest of the girls. "Looks like I won't be able to walk to class with you all," He chuckled, running his hand through his brunet hair. The girls all sighed, except Kokoa, with noticeable sadness.

"Gotta do what ya gotta do," Kokoa murmured, as if not caring all that much.

RVRVRV

Tsukune walked into the Headmaster's office, and locked eyes with him. "Good to see you Tsukune, please, take a seat. You may be here a while," Mikogami told him, a barely audible laugh following. The vampire nodded, taking a seat.

"What is this about, Headmaster?" Tsukune asked, curiously.

"I think you know, Aono," The Demon God said, and he was right, the brunet knew exactly why he was here. His split personality was probably foreseen by Mikogami ages ago, just never mentioned. Just like a lot of things that has happened to him.

"Is this about the other personality I've been noticing?" Tsukune asked abruptly, crossing his arms.

Though the headmaster's reaction was far from what he expected, his face seemed to show he had no idea what he was talking about. "Aono, I called you in here in concern about the possibility of your thirst fro blood being too much to handle, but this other subject seems much more exciting," The Demon God's lips twisted into a grin. "Please, tell me more."

Tsukune fidgeted in his seat slightly as he opened his mouth. "Well... Ever since I ripped off the Holy Lock a few months ago, another voice has been applying itself into my daily life..." The brunet murmured, struggling slightly to explain.

The headmaster simply nodded along, clearly thinking of how this is possible. "How often, Tsukune?" He asked after a moment. The teen gave the Demon a look as if he didn't understand the question. "How often does this, other voice, talk to you?" He rephrased, locking eyes with the teen.

_How often? Damn... I don't even know. __**Whenever I have something to say. **_The voice peeked into his thoughts, scaring him slightly. "U-um, whenever he has something to say," Tsukune quoted, not realizing he just called the voice a 'he'. The headmaster seemed to take notice, but didn't voice any concern.

"Normally, I'd suggest leaving the monster world for a while... But, seeing how this isn't a normal case..." He began, standing from his seat.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsukune stood from the chair he was sitting in. "Um, m-mister headmaster, this voice in my head, it... It's been getting stronger since it arrived and... Will it begin speaking through my mouth?" He blurted, this question has been bothering him for days, weeks even, the last thing he wants is for the girls to talk to this jerk of a person growing inside him.

Mikogami turned to face the teen once again, a concentrated look spread across his face. "It is, very possible that may happen, Aono. I'm afraid, this is the first time I've seen this happen to... Anyone actually," The headmaster admitted, approaching the boy.

"It would be best to keep this between you and me, for now, no telling what may happen if the wrong ears over hear this information," Mikogami almost ordered him. The teen simply nodded, forcing his hands into his pockets.

"Now, about your thirst for blood," The headmaster began, taking a seat behind his desk.

RVRVRV

Tsukune walked toward the school building, eyeing the ten bags of blood the headmaster had given him. _He told me to use these anytime the thirst becomes a bit too strong to control... _

He bit into a bag with his fangs, chugging an entire bag in one gulp. With a heavy breath, he threw the bag into the garbage bin. "Damn, that was good," He almost moaned out. He noticed a few students walking around glancing at him.

_Lunch time already? _He asked himself, not prepared for an answer.

_**Obviously. **_

He jumped slightly, causing more people to look over at him.

_**Haha **_The raspy voice laughed at his flinch, causing Tsukune to blush lightly, embarrassed.

"Tsukune!" The ever so familiar voice of Kurumu shouted from behind, him, giving him just enough time to slip the packs of blood into his bag without them being noticed. He turned around, greeted with large breasts in his face.

_Every day with this! _He would sigh if he could, but he was too busy being suffocated.

"Get off him!" A small voice shouted, as a yellow washtub landed on her head, causing her to release the brunet.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kurumu shouted, grabbing for Yukari. Then the arguing commensed as usual, as the group began heading towards the cafeteria.

RVRVRV

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyed it, this is both a start, and a test to see if this is interesting to anyone. There will be pairings in the future, though I'm not sure which ones as of now. If you would like to request a pairing for the story, say it in a review and I will consider it ^-^<strong>

**Like I said, this story is my attempt on continuing a great series, and it will be driven on by favorites, follows, and reveiws. Even though i have a history of abandoning stories, this one I am serious about. **

**For now, I will see you all next chapter, I hope you keep reading. See ya later!**


End file.
